prettycureoffanonoffandomfandomcom-20200214-history
SyCure
SyCure is a Pretty Cure series for Sy. Characters Pretty Cures New Generation * Niko Reina - Reina becomes the first new Pretty Cure and the leader of the SyCure team: Cure Magical, the representative of Magical Pretty Cure. * Niko Reiko - Reina's younger sister. She becomes the second new Pretty Cure, Cure Glittering, the representative of Yes! Glittering Girls Pretty Cure! GO!. * Yumi Aino - One of Reiko's classmates and she becomes the third new Pretty Cure, Cure Star ', the representative of Star Pretty Cure!. * 'Yumei Aisa - One of Reina's classmates, becomes the fourth new Pretty Cure: Cure Star Harmony, representative of Star Harmony Pretty Cure!. * Yumei Airo - Aisa's cousin, who recently transferred into Reina and Aisa's class. She becomes the fifth new Pretty Cure: Cure Supreme ', representative of Supreme Pretty Cure!. * 'Hukana Kai - Another of Reina's classmates, she becomes the sixth new Pretty Cure: Cure Floret, the representative of Floret Pretty Cure!. * Camuki Kairo ''' - an upperclassman to the first five Cures. She becomes the seventh new Pretty Cure: '''Cure Ghost, the representative of Ghost Pretty Cure!. * Onpu-san - A fairy, Reiko's best friend and classmate. She was a human named "Kunami Koso". She becomes the eighth new Pretty Cure: Cure Charm, the representative of Charm Girls Pretty Cure!. * Kokei Mayuma - another of Reina's classmates. She becomes the ninth new Pretty Cure: Cure Colorful Idol, the representative of Colorful Idol♥Pretty Cure!★Harmony☆. * Pammy - A fairy and Mayuma's younger sister. She was a human named "Kokei Pammy". She becomes the tenth new Pretty Cure: Cure Minimal, the representative of Minimal Sweets Pretty Cure!. * Daseka Moki - one of Koso's friends. She becomes the eleventh new Pretty Cure: Cure Charmer, the representative of Charmer Pretty Cure!☆SNOW. * Izukara Meiyo - not one of Pammy's classmates, but the same age. She becomes the twelfth new Pretty Cure: Cure Idol, the representative of Idol Candy Pretty Cure♪. * Gensho Mariku - not one of Pammy's classmates, but a childhood friend of Meiyo. She becomes the thirteenth new Pretty Cure: Cure CriminalPrincess, the representative of Criminal Princess Pretty Cure!. * Kokowara Marino - one of Koso's classmates. She becomes the fourteenth new Pretty Cure: Cure Reflect, the representative of Reflection Prism Pretty Cure. Past Generation * Anzuwa Kangi - the class president. She becomes the fifteenth new Pretty Cure: Cure Pastel, the representative of Kira☆Kira! Pastel♥Idols Pretty Cure! STARS★☆!. * Lumoso Luurai - She becomes the sixteenth new Pretty Cure: Cure Rainbow, the representative of Forever Rainbow Pretty Cure!. * Chikowara Momokai - She becomes the seventeenth new Pretty Cure: Cure Magical, the representative of Forever Rainbow Pretty Cure! Magical Way of Love!. * Iyoko Sivi - She becomes the eighteenth new Pretty Cure: Cure NextLove, the representative of Next Love Pretty Cure!. * Shouka Moki - She becomes the nineteenth and final new Pretty Cure: Cure Twinkle, the representative of Twinkle Dreams Pretty Cure!. Series Pretty Cure * Kowari Kiba - She becomes the new Pretty Cure: Cure Sy, the representative of SyCure. * Saido Mawariko - She becomes the new Pretty Cure: Cure Pastiche, the representative of PasticheCure. The Acquired * Shuuno Kissi - She becomes the new Pretty Cure: Cure Charmatic, the representative of Charmatic Pretty Cure!♥LOVEtte!. * Kiibo Sino - She becomes the new Pretty Cure: Cure Combination, the representative of Combination Pretty Cure!.